Crónicas de una relación
by Hakaze
Summary: /5986/ "— ¿Cómo es que tú y el abuelo se conocieron?" —soltó de repente, titubeando. Haru abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la mirada para observar a su nieta durante unos segundos. Una fina curva se formó en sus labios, iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa, por que miles de recuerdos se le venían encima. ¿Por dónde podía empezar a describir su relación con Gokudera Hayato?
1. Prólogo

**Crónicas de una relación.**

**/Prólogo/**

* * *

—Abuela, ¿estás despierta? —la muchacha de diecisiete años golpeó con el reverso de su mano la puerta de la habitación de su abuela con ligereza. Escuchó un ligero movimiento dentro, y en menos de diez segundos, Haru se dejó ver con sus ropas de dormir.

—Lo lamento, me he dormido —sonrió con torpeza, mientras observaba como su nieta negar con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—Y casualmente te has olvidado que pasaré las vacaciones de verano contigo, ¿verdad? —la acusó, mirándola fijamente con ojos verdes esmeraldas chispeantes. Al verlos de esa forma, no pudo evitar recordarlo a él.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo, con un tinte ofendido en su voz. Tomó una bata cercana y se cubrió el cuerpo con ella, y se dirigió a la cocina seguida de su única nieta. — ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Tus padres ya se marcharon?

—Sí, y entré con la llave que me diste las vacaciones pasadas —dijo tomando asiento en la mesa de desayuno. — Lo olvidaste, ¿verdad?

—Tal parece —mencionó Haru mientras calentaba agua caliente para el té. Por el tremendo sol que había, constataba que debía de ser cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Miró a su nieta y le sonrió. —Tu abuela se está volviendo vieja, sabes, y olvidarse de las cosas es común para la edad.

La joven sonrió y guardó silencio. Haru había salido de la cocina y, al volver, traía en sus manos un hermoso vestido floreado que aún le faltaba terminar. Al mostrárselo a su nieta, los ojos esmeraldas brillaron con esplendor. Haru sintió una nostalgia enorme al ver en ella la mirada de su difunto marido.

—Lo estoy haciendo para ti —antes de seguir con el trabajo del vestido, preparó el té y sirvió una taza para cada una.

Ambas guardaron silencio. Su nieta aún no quería comenzar con su continuo parloteo, pues había notado que su abuela estaba extrañamente melancólica y que no emanaba esa alegría característica como siempre.

Había tenido suficiente silencio cuando recordó por qué sus padres se habían marchado con rapidez. Iban a visitar el cementerio antes de partir hacia su expedición geológica, como todos los años, dejándola a ella en casa de su adorada abuela. Hoy, 21 de Julio, era el aniversario de su abuelo, aquel que nunca llegó ni tuvo oportunidad de conocer.

—Abuela —llamó, con tono inseguro mientras revolvía su té con una cuchara.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Cómo es que tú y el abuelo se conocieron? —soltó de repente titubeando. Haru abandonó su trabajo y levantó la mirada para observar a su nieta durante unos segundos. Una fina curva se formó en sus labios, iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa, por que miles de recuerdos se le venían encima.

—Es una larga historia, cariño —advirtió con tono dulce. Su nieta cerró los puños y se mordió el labio inferior. De repente le había atacado una ansiedad inmensa por saber cómo había sido su abuelo. Su padre tampoco había llegado a conocerle mucho, por lo que sabía.

—Tenemos todo el verano, abuela —sonrió plenamente luego de darle un sorbo a su té. Algo en su mirada, más allá de ser la copia exacta de los ojos de Gokudera, tenía algo que le recordaba a él. No sabía si era la continua dureza o frialdad que había en ella, pero que también su hija mayor había heredado. —Empecemos hoy, por favor.

—Si insistes —suspiró Haru. Realmente no le hacía ningún problema contar aquella historia llena de altibajos, pero…

…¿por dónde comenzaría?

* * *

Aburrido, lo sé! Pero es solo el prólogo. El primer capítulo va a estar en un par de días. Me alegra volver :D Aún estoy tratando de agarrarle la mano a esto de los fics, otra vez. De todos modos, ah, estoy feliz. El próximo capítulo va a ser más interesante.

Y, todos saben, KHR! No me pertenece. Solamente la historia en sí.

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	2. Primera vez

**Capítulo Uno.**

_Primera vez._

* * *

—Quítate del camino —gruñó una voz a sus espaldas.

Haru dio un respingo y dio un pequeño paso al costado, apegándose a la pared. Hibari Kyôya pasó frente a ella sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, a paso pesado. La muchacha se mantuvo quieta hasta que el hombre desapareció en el final de aquel angosto pasillo que alumbraba el camino a una de las múltiples salas de entrenamiento. Comenzó a caminar de a poco, manteniendo la mirada firmemente en el suelo, con sus libros de estudios entre sus brazos.

De ese mismo pasillo nacía otro que conducía al patio interno de la casa. Haru había memorizado cada uno de esos pasadizos durante el año que llevaba viviendo en Italia, con la Familia Vongola. Tsuna la había acogido cuando ella obtuvo una beca de estudios en psicología, sin miramientos. Y ella no podía pedir nada más: estaba inmensamente feliz.

Siguió caminando a paso lento, hasta emergió al patio de cemento con canteros postrados a sus paredes, hermosas flores de colores y una fuente que emanaba agua con forma de mujer de torso desnudo en el centro. Tres pequeños asientos la rodeaban y rosas azules se enredaban a su alrededor.

Haru suspiró. Sentía que dentro de la habitación estaba demasiado oscuro y tétrico para lograr que su concentración se centre en física. Sin embargo, el cielo comenzó a nublarse luego de media hora y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a descender a velocidad excesiva. Haru apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar sus cuadernos e ingresar a trote otra vez a la casa.

Recorrió otra vez los pasillos hasta llegar a un pequeño vestíbulo, donde se situaban un par de sillones, estantes repletos de libros contra las paredes, un enorme hogar en la pared principal de roca y un piano de cola –uno de los cuatro que había en total. Hasta ese momento, había creído que era de adorno. Sin embargo, cuando oyó desde el pasillo percutir en sus oídos el hermoso sonido de la primera tecla presionada, cambió de idea.

Con cuidado, tomó el picaporte y lo giró, produciendo un insonoro 'click'. La ola de calor le quitó el frío ni bien ingresó y sus ojos se toparon con los de él.

Gokudera Hayato había permanecido absorto, presionando una y otra vez las teclas del piano de cola color caoba, creyendo que nadie le oía, hundiéndose en sus recuerdos. Una mujer de cabellos grises se le cruzó por la mente, el recuerdo de su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes lo encandiló y una fina curva adornó sus labios de la satisfacción que le daba recordarla con el sonido. Eso, hasta que oyó el pomo de la puerta forcejearse y abrirse.

—Oh…—Haru se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, aún sosteniendo el pomo con su mano.

Gokudera detuvo sus movimientos y alzó la mirada. Sus ojos verdes la envolvieron en una ola de frialdad. Y sin embargo, se dijo Haru, _eran tan hermosos_.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó él, con una mirada furtiva. De alguna manera se sentía ligeramente intimidado por la idea de haber sido descubierto por esa _mujer estúpida_ tocando el piano. Simplemente no le gustaba.

—Tenía pensado estud…—intentó decir Haru, mientras alzaba sus libros. Gokudera la interrumpió antes de que acabara, con una mirada severa.

—Pues no, estoy yo. Vete con tus estupideces a otro lado —su tono antipático la enfadó. Apretó sus libros contra su pecho y con su mano libre cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Tenía pintada la terquedad en su mirada y, dispuesta a llevarle la contra, cruzó la habitación hasta posicionarse en un sofá larga y cómodo, de color bordó, que se alzaba dándole la espalda a una de las bibliotecas. Gokudera frunció el ceño de mal humor, y no le apartó la vista de encima en ningún momento. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te dije que te vayas, mujer.

Haru fingió que no lo escuchaba. No estaba en sus planes irse, por que esa habitación tenía un gusto exquisito y le encantaba. La decoración la hacía sentir tan cómoda que era perfecta para estudiar. Y no era su culpa que justo a él se le hubiese ocurrido utilizar ese piano que por meses ella había creído que era de puro adorno. Además, a Haru no le molestaba en absoluto su presencia, no era tan irritable como Gokudera.

Hayato observó cómo era que ella lo ignoraba deliberadamente y se le enervaron los nervios. ¿Cómo…? Él estaba teniendo un momento de paz hasta que ella llegó. Y ahora prácticamente le declaraba la guerra. Bajó su mirada y miró las teclas blancas y negras del piano. Deslizó suavemente sus dedos y las rozó con la yema de éstos, sintiendo su textura suave. Presionó un _La _y el sonido rellenó la habitación.

Ella dio un respingo fuerte e hizo que un libro, apoyado en sus muslos, cayera al suelo. Se apresuró a recogerlo y observó ceñuda a Gokudera. Él no apartaba la mirada del piano, y había comenzado a reproducir una suave melodía que poco a poco empezó a hacérsele conocida. La había oído durante las noches, provenir de algún cuarto de la enorme casa, pensando que era producto de su ensueño. Pero no, era Gokudera.

Sonrió. Al contrario de lo que él esperaba, ella levantó las piernas y se acomodó más, recostándose en el sillón. Comenzó a tararear la melodía en voz baja y Hayato dejó de tocar unos segundos después.

—Cierra la boca —dijo entre dientes, con voz gruesa. Haru cerró sus labios y lo miró desde el otro lado de la habitación. El sofá estaba situado en la pared paralela al piano.

—Era una melodía bonita.

—Lo es, pero tu voz la hace ser una mierda —replicó, con los ojos entornados hacia ella. —Aprende a afinar, mujer.

Haru guardó silencio. Por alguna razón aquel comentario le había dado vergüenza y no se atrevía a mostrar su voz otra vez. Gokudera fruncía el ceño y había empezado a ordenar las partituras para luego cerrar la tapa del piano y tomar camino hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Antes de abandonarla, la voz de Haru lo detuvo.

— ¿Me ayudarías a entonar?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? —se giró y la vio sentado con sus piernas cruzadas, mirándolo directamente a él con una suave sonrisa y una mirada brillante en sus ojos café. Si bien él no se dedicaba al canto, desde pequeño había recibido todo tipo de clases musicales y, entre ellas, había aprendido a afinar la voz. Después de todo, su clase requería de todos esos conocimientos. Ahora tan solo tenía que averiguar de dónde había sacado ella esa idea. La imaginación de esa mujer muchas veces le jugaba en contra.

Haru se encogió de hombros, sin contestar.

—No voy a hacerte ningún favor —dijo saliendo de la habitación, —_mujer estúpida_ —masculló con un acento italiana inconfundible.

.

.

—Espera, espera, espera —su nieta alzó las manos e hizo un movimiento para que detuviera su historia. — Esa no era la primera vez que te encontrabas con mi abuelo, ¿verdad?

Haru negó con la cabeza mientras seguía cosiendo el ruedo a diestra y siniestra.

—La primera vez que vi a tu abuelo fue diez años antes de aquello —dijo. La muchacha le miró y esperó que contara esa historia, pero lo único que hizo Haru fue seguir con su labor. —Lo que te acabo de contar fue la primera vez que observé la hermosura de los ojos de su Gokudera —la observó a través de sus pestañas, con una media sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo. —Son esos mismos que tienes tú.

— ¿Vas a seguir contándome? —preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie y se servía más agua caliente. Todo esto de reconstruir la historia de amor de sus abuelos le emocionaba y probablemente la pasmaría en su diario esa noche antes de irse a la cama.

— ¿No te has aburrido aún? —río para sí Haru. Le pidió a su sobrina que le alcanzara un palto con bizcochuelos que se estaban enfriando en la mesada y le sirviera un poco más de té. La muchacha volvió a la mesa con una sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —prácticamente chilló. — ¿El abuelo en serio era tan amargado y apático?

La anciana asintió con la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Aunque le gustaba fingir la mayoría del tiempo —rió. —Pero sí, era una persona bastante grosera. Hacía _'bam!_' en cada momento de su vida.

—Papá me ha contado de algunas cosas que el tío Tsunayoshi le había relatado, pero no recuerdo mucho —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco intentando hacer memoria. — ¿El padre del abuelo era un mafioso también, verdad?

—Sí, y no tenía buena relación con su hijo.

—Por malentendidos con la mujer que amaba.

—Exactamente —la imagen de la fotografía de Lavina le vino a la mente. Al ver a su hija y nieta, les encontraba un parecido perturbable. Ambas lucían cabello pálido, tez blanca y ojos verdes esmeralda.

— ¿Y cuando empezaste a amar al abuelo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Desde ese momento que te conté. Aún no entiendo qué es lo que había cambiado, pero estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Sin embargo, no fue hasta uno o dos meses después que empecé a aceptarlo.

—No vas a contarme más nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó la muchacha tomando un esponjoso bizcochuelo y metiéndoselo en la boca.

Haru negó.

—Probablemente mañana, hoy ya es bastante tarde —observó que el reloj mostraba que eran cerca de las nueve. —Debo preparar la cena. Y tú misma lo dijiste, tenemos todo el verano. Además, ¿no tienes tarea?

La sonrisa que tenía su nieta en el rostro desapareció. Se colocó de pie y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista —avisó Haru, divertida por cómo actuaba la muchacha. Oh, cómo la adoraba.

* * *

¿Más aburrido? Va a ir tomando forma a medida que pasen los primeros capítulos,_ I promise_. El tema es que, supongo yo, que la cantidad de palabras va a ir aumentando a medida que la trama avance. Esto no es nada en comparación 'a lo que tengo planeado'.

De todas formas, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto...para esto. ¡Gracias por los reviews! :)


End file.
